Wetchester Contry Day
by PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon
Summary: Bloom is the new student of the WCD, but she does not know what will await! Episode 1 just for introduction
1. Prologue

Peters, Bloom - 16 years old, redhead and beautiful cyan eyes and long hair. studying in Wetchester Contry Day (WCD), loves to read, loves to eat pizza, but she has no friends. It is the first day of school in the new school.

Roberts, Sky - 17 years old, blonde with blue eyes, short hair to the nape (5/6 season), strong. Studying in WCD, loves to play his guitar, like hot dogs, is the most popular boy in college. He has a lot of popularity, but not care about that.

Sunny, Stella - 16 years old, blonde with brown eyes and long hair. studying in WCD and is nothing popular, loves fashion, literally, like shopping and hates sports.

Thomson Brandon - 17 years old, dusky with brown eyes, strong. He studied in WCD and is the Sky's best friend, is very popular. He is the womanizer of the college and is chased by all the girls as well as Sky. He loves girls and hates teachers.

Kimberly, Aisha- 16 years and studying in WCD, has brown long hair and dark blue eyes. She is not popular, stuying in WCD and her best friend is Stella. Loves sports, likes physical and hates violent games.

Hollister, Diaspro - 16 years old and pale blonde with amber eyes . She studied in the WCD and is the most popular of everyone in school. She is the richest of the college and the favorite to everyone . She loves Sky and hates the new student, Bloom.


	2. New School

_Letters in italics is the Bloom's thoughts. _

**Chapter 1 - New School.**

Bloom was sleeping peacefully, today was the first school's day and she needed to rest. The alarm rang, making her wake.

"What the ... oh, the first class's day, DRUG!" She said sitting on the bed.

She rose and went to the bathroom. She took a bath, she came out with her casual attire **(season 6, school clothes)**. She went downstairs and she went in the dining room for breakfast. She met her father, her mother, and her older sister, Daphne.

"Morning B" everyone said seeying her enter the room.

"Good morning" she said sitting next to her sister.

"Are you ready for the first school's day?" Daphne said picking an apple from the bowl.

"No, I'm not!" Bloom said and Daphne laughed of her nervous way.

"Well, I'll advance me. Like... I dont want to be late right?" Bloom said grabbing her backpack and she walks to the house's door.

"Bye B" Daphne said.

" Bye Daph!" Bloom said disappearing into the door.

When Bloom arrived in front of the school, her jaw dropped. The school was so rich that had a Starbucks on one side and the other an official Apple's store.

_'Wow, this school is not to my category'_.

She entered the new school and she went to the room of the high school coordinator, she gave the number and the code to her locker, she left the room coordination.

She walked up the lockers' aisle, where it was full of students. She walked to her locker, which was next to a pink locker full of pink glitter. She opened her closet and she kept the books. She took one of her favorite books, The Fault in Our Stars, and she began to read from where it stopped.

"Wow, look at her designer clothes!" A girl said. Bloom closed the book because many people began to agitate in the hallway, they were wanting to see someone. Bloom did not care, shrugged and continued reading.

"I loved your purse Diaspro!"

"I loved your golden bracelets Diaspro!"

"Will you marry me Diaspro?"

'_Gee, this should be celebrated the college'_.

**BLOOM'S POV **

A pale blonde girl stood in front of the locker side. She opened it and looked like it had a lot in there, because I could see.

"Chimera, which gloss I use when Sky kiss me, The strawberry or Tutti-frutti?" She said.

Arg! Who wants that? She seems to be very rich, because she had a Victor Hugo's bag, designer clothes and even golden jewels until she wore diamond earring!

"Sky is in love to you, he would love the two" A girl with dark blue hair and pale skin said.

"So ... I opt for a strawberry ..." Diaspro said picking a red gloss and she applying in her lips.

She seems addicted to lip gloss, her closet has more than 50 types. She began a boring conversation with Chimera, I opened my book and I continued to read, but I could not, they laughed every time! I think she looked at me, because she stopped laughing.

"Who are you?" She said frowning.

"I'm ... Bloom, the new student WCD" I said a bit shy.

"Listen Bloom! This is my school and I in charge here okay?" She said with eyes squeezed.

I just nodded and she wents back to her position with the Chimera, she began to speak ill of many girls who wore ridiculous clothes. Until the bell rang. I grabbed my books, and running became a mess. Suddenly I ended up beating someone.

"Sorry" I said picking up my books from the floor. This person down and helped me pick too.

"Here" this person said. I looked up and saw a beautiful and strong blonde boy with blue eyes like the sky.

"Hi, my name's Sky" He said with a smile, his smile was... so beautiful... DRUG! This is the boy who likes Diaspro!

"Hi ... Hi!" I stammered, I stuttered DRUG!

"My name's Bloom!" I said usually.

"Are you new here?" He asked and I nodded.

"What's your first class?" He asked.

"Hmm ... algebra" I said and he smiled again.

"Come for my class too, I can guide you there" he said and I smiled.

"Thank you" I said with a shy smile.

We walked into the Algebra's room. He came and sat next to a dusky boy. I noticed the room and saw Diaspro look at me with a disgust's look.

" You must be Bloom, right ? " The teacher, a woman third lean old woman, with glasses and brown hair on the her shoulder said.

"Yes, I am " I said sheepishly.

I looked in the corner of my eyes, some guys looking at me.

"I'm Griselda, your Algebra teacher. Sit next to the Aisha Kimberly " She said pointing to a place deep down precipice.

I walked and I sat there. Well ... The class was boring! I had English class shortly after . then it was lunch time. I sat at a table alone. When I finished my lunch, I decided to take a look at the cafeteria. There was a popular's table with popular persons , like Diaspro, Chimera, Sky and others persons.

At another table, there was Aisha, a blonde girl, and 3 other girls.I also had a nerd's table, full of Nerds, where there were 12 people doing stupid things with , the terrorists' table, I think I overdid it a bit, everyone wore gothic clothing that table in dark blue, black and purple colors.

I lowered my head and I thought only in Sky. Those blue eyes, blonde hair, strong body, Oh! It makes me melt.

The lunch is over. Now I only have 6 classes and 2 intervals. That's great! I had 2 French's classes, 2 Biology's classes, 1 History's class and 1 Art's class. The art teacher, Miss Juliane, she loved my job, it isn't wonder I'm a born artist!

In the last interval, Diaspro walked to the locker to her face, the Sky's locker. She was talking to him in a sexy pose. But he did not realize. He said nothing, only agreed with what she said. Until she did a stupid question until I'll vomited.

"Sky, do you prefer strawberry gloss or Tutti frutti gloss?" She asked wrapping her hair around one finger.

Wow, I never studied at a college that has a girl with an IQ of a toothbrush. The class was over, and I kept thinking in a only name ... Sky.

**Okay, it was short, but in fact, all the early episodes are short! Thank you to everyone who read, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	3. Knowing Friendships

**Chapter 2 - Knowing friendships. **

**BLOOM'S POV **

It's 2 o'clock AM and I can not sleep! Sky! Sky! Sky, the name sticks in my head! Those blue eyes that seduce any girl! And that blond hair either want to grab when he's undressing me ... calm Bloom! You just enter the school and is already well? Breathe, Breathe ... I need to sleep, STOP THINKING IT BLOOM!

_The next day ..._

That damn alarm woke me up, and as always, I was showering, I put this once more, elastic clothing. Today is gym class, and I would not want to tear a piece of clothing so eh.

When I arrived at school, seemed so quiet on the outside. I walked up the lockers' hallway and I dont saw new. All the busy corridor. I also saw Sky play his guitar, he was surrounded by girls. I walked up to him and I was close to a girl. That's when we heard a scream.

"GET UP OUT OF MY SKY!" Diaspro shouted. All the other girls unless and they ran to the lockers. He stopped playing his guitar. Diaspro approached us.

"Stay away from him your stupid redhead! Sorry love, she is new here and she does not know that you are only mine!" Diaspro said looking at me.

Before I could say anything, Sky defended me.

"She is not stupid, and you are not my girlfriend. She's my friend and nothing changes that!" He said. I'm his friend? I AM HIS FRIEND? AAAAHHHH! Control yourself Bloom, control yourself!

"But I ..." Diaspro tried but he refused.

"Diaspro, please stop it" Sky said and she walked to her closet.

"Sorry Bloom She will always be so" he said.

"It's okay. Well you play good a guitar!" I said and I smiled. He smiled too. We stayed like that for almost an eternity. We blush and then we stopped it.

"What's your first class?" He said trying to disguise what had happened.

"Gym class, and yours?"

"What a pity, my geography is," he said. HE SAID THAT WHAT A PITY? HE WANTED ME STAY? OH MY GOD!

The bell rang and got the same turmoil. Sky pulled me close to him so I do not get hit by staff. I'm on his body. This body strong, healthy, Hot... oh ... he's a hottie boy! When the commotion stopped, he dumped me.

"Sorry" he said scratching his head.

"No problem, you just wanted to help me" I said and he smiled.

"Well, dont want to be late, bye" I say giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed.

I walked into the gym. He was bigger than a football stadium, wow! I went to the locker room and I put a white long-sleeved blouse, light pink shorts and I put my Sport shoes. I left the locker room and the teacher, Mister Phill, sent us running around the block. I saw a very bad girl in sport like me, and another on her side a good girl in sport. I walked up to them and stood there.

"Are you Bloom right?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, yes I am" I said starting to do the stretch.

"I'm Stella, and this is my best friend Aisha." Stella said a black girl and stopped beside me.

"I'm Aisha" Aisha said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you" I say and they smiled.

We spent the entire class talking and stretching. Until the class was over and we had to separate. I had Algebra class, I would find my flirting, Sky. I arrived in the room . The room was a mess, I mean it really! I sat vacant, that's when I realized, it was behind me, Sky sat behind me. OH MY GOD!

"Bloom?" He said. I turned and I looked at him. We started talking, and look what I found about him: He is a native of France, he came to America when he was still 3 years old. He is the son of French emperors and he lives in America with her grandparents.

"Wow, you must have a lot of history right?" I said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I ..." He was cut by the coordinator.

"The professor Griselda is sick, so the 2 Algebra classes were suspended until she is good." the coordinator said.

Everyone did a great tumult in the classroom. I and Sky stay lastly we went out and calmly.

"Do you ever get detention?" Sky said looking at me.

"No ..." I said.

"Today is a good day for detention, as Griselda did not come" he said.

"What do you want, bad boy?" I said with an evil laugh.

"Follow me!" He said and he grabbed my hand, his hand is so soft ...

"Here, open" He said and I opened a door. Here was the cooking room.

"Take the eggs" he said. I nodded and grabbed them. He attacked some flour on me.

"HEY!" I said throwing an egg on it.

"AH you did not it!" He said he ran up to me and attacking more flour. We both ended up with the stock of flour and eggs of the all school. We're both covered in eggs and flour. He chuckled.

"One is going to the oven" he said and I laughed.

"It's ..." I said but was cut off the speaker.

"Miss Peters and Mister Roberts, attend at the principal's office!" A thin voice said.

"Oops, we were discovered" I said and he nodded.

We left the cooking room and everybody in the hallway looking at us.

_When we arrived at the principal's office ... _

"You are inmates! !" The director yelled.

"But ..." I tried but he did not let me speak.

"NO MAS! DETENTION NOW!" The director yelled and we went to an empty room with only a table and desks.

"You stayed here until the time of departure!" The director said and locked us inside.

"Well, we got detention ..." he said with a smile.

"It's ..." I say sitting on the table.

He stopped in front of me. And looked me up and down.

"I'm lucky to have a friend like you" He said and I blushed. Then the strangest thing in the world happened, he kissed me. HE KISSED ME! WAS EVEN A KISS!

"Sorry, I dont know what got into me" he said blushing.

"I... like your kiss ..." I said looking at the ground.

"Really?" He said looking at me.

"Yeah ..." I say and he smiles.

He kissed me again, only with more passion. I responded to the kiss and we started making out. He took off his coat and he was only shirt. He is so strong that the curves of his chest appear for the shirt. I also took my coat and I wrapped my arms around his neck. And I also wrapped her legs around his waist. We stayed like that for ... 5 minutes until we need to stop to breathe.

"Wow, you're amazing ..." he said breathlessly.

"You are amazing to me" I say and he smiles. We kissed again ...

**Thanks to everyone who read, a big hug, get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	4. Jealousy

**Chapter 3 - Jealousy.**

Bloom and Sky were making out more than 10 minutes. They heard the signal of the class' end. They parted.

"It's time for detention class" he said.

"Look, no one can know about this, I dont want you to find it ... well ... you know" Bloom said scratching her head.

He grabbed his coat on the floor and put it. She did the same with her coat. Sky approached her and he put his forehead on her forehead.

"We can leave it a secret then" he whispered.

"We can" she whispered back and they gave each other a quick kiss.

"Go! Sits in place away from me!" Bloom said running for a desk.

"Okay" he said and he ran into a desk away from her.

The detention class came and they were surprised to see Sky and Bloom be in there alone. Diaspro was also in detention. It was learned that Sky inmate and did everything to be near him. A girl sat in Sky's front. Diaspro walked up to her.

"Get out of there now!" Diaspro said and the girl came out scared. Diaspro sat in the chair and she looked Sky.

"Sky ... what did you do to stay in detention?" Diaspro said crossing her legs. The boys mad because she wore a short skirt and her panties appeared.

"I hacked into the cooking room and I ended up the stock of eggs and flour" he said and she looked slightly shocked.

"Wow, my bad boy becomes worse with each day ..." Diaspro said sitting on the Sky's lap.

Bloom looked at them and she felt forgotten by him, until he had an attitude that changed everything.

"Diaspro quit my lap now!" Sky said and pushing Diaspro of his lap. She fell to the ground and she looked at him confused.

"What? I no delight you?" Diaspro said. She leaned forward.

Her panties inside ass appeared for the boys, they were taking pictures of sagging jaw. Gave her large breasts to be seen by Sky, but he once again did not care.

'_He must be enjoying this_' .

"Diaspro, please stop" Sky said calm.

"What, What am I doing wrong?" Diaspro said and she undid the buttons of her blouse. Her breasts appeared to Sky free, but he denied it again. She grabbed his hair and she kissed him. The Bloom's heart stopped at the scene. But she was surprised later. He did not answer the kiss and he pushed Diaspro off him.

"Sky!" She said angrily as she buttoned the buttons.

"What?" He said impatiently.

"Do you like my lip gloss?" She said and he sighed.

'_I'm gonna puke, who asks such a thing?_'

" The students Bloom and Sky may leave the detention and go home" The director said opening the door.

Bloom and Sky arose and came out of college.

"Bloom, come with me!" He said pulling her hand.

They arrived in the middle of a parking lot, the school parking lot. They walked up behind a car and they started making out

"I can not wait to take this relationship in public!" She said and he smiled.

When Bloom came home, there were only Daphne.

"Where was my sister?" Daphne said walking up Bloom.

"I was in high school" Bloom replied.

"I have to go" Bloom said but Daphne prevented her up the stairs of the house.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"That smell Bloom, this horrible smell coming from you?" Daphne asked.

"If you're smelling flour with eggs, yes, yes I am!" Bloom said and Daphne laughed.

"Where's grace?" Bloom said angrily. Daphne continued to laugh.

"Aff, bye Daphne" Bloom said up the stairs and she went to her room. Daphne still laughing.

"What she finds so funny?" Bloom said walking into the bathroom.

She looked into the mirror and saw that her hair was dirty eggs and flour.

"Oh MAN!" Bloom said. She undressed and she got in the shower. She came out and put a normal white blouse that showed her curves, and a short skirt. She did not care to dress well, Daphne and she was alone at home.

She walked downstairs to get something to eat, that's when she saw Thoren, Daphne's boyfriend. Thoren and Daphne were on the couch, making out, Bloom cleared her throat.

"Oh ... Sorry, we did not see you there" Daphne said blushing.

Bloom started laughing. Bloom returned to her room and she called the iMacBook.

She went on Facebook and she saw 3 new friend requests. She opened the window and guess who it was? Sky, Stella and Aisha. She accepted all 3 and they all started a group chat.

Until Diaspro joined the conversation. She said nothing. Sounds like she was just reading the conversations. They stopped talking when they saw that Diaspro joined the group.

Bloom hung up the her iMacBook and she stared at the alarm. She thought of her and Sky, making the relationship public ... she thought of them two naked under a warm blanket ... She moaning lightly ... '_Calm B_!'

Bloom got up and she went to the kitchen. She saw Daphne and Thoren watching a movie. She shrugged and she walked into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and she grabbed a milk carton. She put it in a bowl and she put cereal. She sat on a bench that was near the counter and she began to eat the cereal.

She began to hear people gasping and then she heard a moan. She rose from the bench and she left the cereal on the counter. She walked down the hallway and she was hidden in the wall. She saw Daphne lying on the couch, Thoren was playing with her private part with his tongue. Bloom turned to go back to the kitchen.

**Thank you for reading winxclublover1999, you are one of my favorite author, thank you! And thanks mfr1345 and emily2089 by always give a positive review, which always makes me radiant with every episode. **

**And thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	5. Wild Love

**Chapter 4 - Wild Love. **

**Rated M**

Bloom and Sky maintains a secret relationship. Nobody knew. Diaspro was going crazy because Sky did not care for her.

Today is a date of Bloom and Sky, and so far, only those who is Sky's best friend, Brandon. Sky asked Brandon's car loan to take Bloom for ice cream. Meanwhile, Bloom was getting ready. She wore a pink strapless dress with ruffles on the skirt, a common jeans jacket and a blue sandal **(6 episode 13)**.

"Hey Sky!" Bloom said running to the car.

"Hey Beautiful!" Sky said opening the door to Bloom get in the car.

"Thanks" Bloom said sitting in her chair and gave her a kiss on the Sky's cheest.

He rewarded her with a kiss on the mouth. She responded to the kiss and they were making out for 2 minutes. They parted panting.

"Well, we go to the ice cream?" He said with a smile.

"Oh Sky...Stop!" Bloom said.

"Stop what?" He said.

"Stop smile, it makes me melt!" She said and he smiled again.

"Aff ..." Bloom sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They were to ice cream. Once there, they sat at a table for two people and they started talking. The waiter went to ask them what they wanted. Bloom asked for a living ice cream with chocolate sauce and colorful sprinkles. Sky asked for chocolate ice cream with syrup and granulated chocolate living. They ate, they talked, they laughed ...

After that, they went for a walk in the park and they returned to the car, where they dated for a while, and then they were talking.

"Sky, you really love me?" Bloom asked looking at the beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course I love you Bloom" Sky said looking closely at her cyan eyes.

"Sky, I know diaspro loves you, but I even think you better stick with it" Bloom said looking at her lap.

"Bloom, you know I hate diaspro, I love you, I wanna be with you, only with you forever ..." Sky say with hand on Bloom's chin, making her look into his eyes.

" Do you hurt me?" She said.

"Of course not, who hurt a fragile flower and beautiful as you?" He said pulling her from her seat.

"Sky!" She said when he put her on his lap.

"Can I help my baby?" He said with a warm smile.

"You've helped me enough" she said and she kissed his lips. He kissed back.

He asked to get into her mouth and she gladly accepted and they started a battle with the languages. But of course he won. They started kissing Wilder. His hands began to wander over her butt, the dress was not long, was short. She felt his hand walking in the area of danger. She moaned. He put his hand under her dress and began a massage in her private part. She let out a moan warmer, what did he want the same. He put his fingers inside her panties and has a better touch of your region almost soaked.

"Sky ... dont stop ..." Bloom moaned and he obeyed.

He moved his fingers a little faster, making her moan louder. The lucky one is that the car was locked and the conditioning air on because her moans were getting more regular and more intense. Until Sky was getting breathless. He started kissing her neck.

"Sky more! Please MORE!" Bloom moaned as she felt his fingers sank into her. They were enjoying what they were doing, until the Bloom's cell phone play.

"Sky, dont stop!" Bloom said and answered the phone, she held her best not to moan or gasp. After finishing your call, she let out a long moan, because she had her orgasm.

"Sky, you are the best!" Bloom said and he pulled his fingers.

He saw his fingers full of her juicys.

"Let me clean for you dear" Bloom said licking his fingers, until they are clean.

Sky left Bloom in her home and she offered him to join. Daphne are a date with Thoren, Bloom parents were spending the weekend at her grandparents' house. They were alone.

"Sky, do you want play ?" Bloom asked seductively staring at him.

"Hmm ... I dont know" he said and she grabbed his hand.

They climbed the stairs and came upstairs. They were in the Bloom's bedroom.

"Sky, you really dont know what to do right?" Bloom asked taking her coat. Her tits have to be seen more perfectly.

"I want you ..." Sky told himself.

" Oh Sky, of course I want to" she said and they wild kissed. They fell on the bed and started making out, Bloom took the dress and he pulled his clothes. They were naked.

"Bloom ... we need protection" Sky whispered between kisses.

"You're right" Bloom said and she stood above him. She was wondering where they could find a condom.

"In the Daphne's bedroom!" Bloom said and ran to the Daphne bedroom. She took the condom and she returned to her room, where Skyshsh was.

"Here" she said giving him a condom. He put and they made a passionate and wild...sex!

Daphne and Thoren came of the meeting.

"Thoren, you can wait in my room, then we do what we want" Daphne said with seductive tone that made Thoren's spine shiver.

Thoren up the stairs and he began to hear moans. Daphne went upstairs and she heard too.

"Thoren, you hear that?" Daphne said leaning her head on the door of Bloom's bedroom. He nodded.

"Bloom?" Daphne said knocking.

"Oh .. Hi Daphne, you've arrived?" She heard Bloom say.

" I yet... what are you doing? May I come in?" Daphne said with her hand on the doorknob.

"NO! Dont go!" Bloom said desperately.

"I'm going in!" Daphne threatened.

"DAPHNE NO!" Bloom shouted.

Daphne opened the door and found Sky over Bloom.

"Daphne, calm ... SKY?" Thoren said.

"Thoren?" Sky said said trying Bloom to leave but could not.

"You know each other?" Bloom said pushing Sky off her. She pulled a bit of the sheet to cover her breasts.

"Sky is my cousin" Thoren said.

He wrapped his arms at waist Daphne, who was traumatized by the scene.

"Daphne, dont tell this to dad and not to mom, please!" Bloom said hugging Sky in embarrassment.

"Okay, this will be secret between us five" Daphne said, and everyone agreed. Daphne Thoren and left the room.

"Oh Sky... shame! Sorry" Bloom said with her head on his chest.

"It's okay B." He said and she smiled.

They shared one last kiss. They took a bath together and down. They were in the TV room with Daphne and Thoren. The house phone rang. Daphne answered.

"Hello? ... Yes ... this weekend? ... Okay ... bye" Daphne said and hung up.

"Who was Daphne?" Bloom said.

"It was our parents, they will spend the weekend at the home of our grandparents, we'll be alone" Daphne said with a smirk.

"Why are you smiling thus Daph?" Bloom said is nestled in the Sky's lap .

"The boys can spend the weekend here ... what do you think?" Daphne said still smiling.

"Well .. okay" The boys said together.

Bloom whispered something in the Sky's ear who sent shivers down his spine. They started kissing, and Daphne and Thoren to. The two couples making out and started a long.

"Sky ..." Bloom moaned feeling his hands play with her nipples.

"Thoren ..." Daphne moaned feeling his hands play with her ass.

"Take me!" The girls groaned together.

For a minute, Daphne split from Thoren.

"Bloom, you used the last condom right?" Daphne said.

"Yes Daph ... DRUG! And now?" Bloom said stopping to kiss Sky.

"We need condoms!" Daphne said picking up the phone.

"Who you gonna call?" Bloom asked but Daphne not answered.

"Hello, is the pharmacy?" Daphne said.

"Oh ...Look like we'll have a romantic evening ..." Bloom whispered in the Sky's, who smiled at the idea.

**This episode is here, thank you to all who attended. And if you Ready Medicine of Love, vote in my poll! ... a big hug ... Get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	6. The Diaspro's discovery

**Chapter 5 - The Diaspro's discovery. **

Bloom, Sky, Daphne and Thoren were in the TV room, sleeping. Each couple slept on a sofa. They woke up when they heard a scream.

"What's happening?" Thoren sits scared and breathless.

"It was the TV, the TV was the cry!" Bloom said calming herself.

"Well ... what time is it?" Sky asked rubbing his eyes.

"It's 23:30 o'clock." Daphne replied with a yawn.

"We will still see that half movie night?" Bloom asked and Daphne nodded.

The girls got up and they went to the kitchen and they started to make a pizza for four people. Meanwhile, the boys were talking in the room.

"Sky, and that Diaspro doing your zero tolerance?" Thoren asked and Sky sighed.

"Tell me about it. I'd rather put up with a day stuck in detention with Griselda than staying near that ... shopaholic" Sky said ruffling his blond hair.

"Dude, she still wants to date you?" Thoren said and Sky nodded.

"Her sister is no different, in high school, she was always trying to Daphne away from me" Thoren said.

"Boys, we're going to eat pizza!" Bloom said sitting at Sky's lap.

"Where's the pizza?" Sky said putting his arms at Bloom's waist.

"This just goes to the oven" Daphne said coming into the room and she sat at Thoren's lap.

"How about tomorrow ...do we go see a movie in the cinema?" Bloom said with a smile.

"Perfect!" Everyone said together.

After 7 minutes, the pizza was ready. They all ate and they saw a movie that ended at 02:00 AM. Thoren and Daphne went to the Daphne's bedroom and Bloom and Sky went to the Bloom's bedroom.

_** In Daphne's bedroom ... **_

Thoren and Daphne fourth went wild kissing. Thoren started undressing Daphne. Before they could go any further, Daphne broke the kiss and she locked the door.

_** In Bloom's bedroom... **_

Sky take Bloom in bridal style to her room. He threw her on the bed and he climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply. They began to undress.

The two couples had a delicious, hot and romantic night.

_** The next day ... In the fourth Daphne ... **_

Daphne woke up sleepy, your body hurts strange. She is stuck in two strong arms, the Thoren's arms.

"Morning" Daphne said, turning to see him.

"Morning my girl" Thoren said and they gave a quick kiss.

"What time is it?" Thoren asked and Daphne turned to see the alarm.

"It's a Saturday, midday" Daphne said turning to Thoren once again.

"It's time to wake up my good boy" she said kissing his nose.

"Okay, my good girl" he said.

The two lovebirds went to the bathroom, they took a bath together and they came down the stairs for a snack, it was no more time for breakfast.

**_ Meanwhile ... in Bloom's room ... _**

Bloom's head at Sky's chest, she feeling in heaven, they were already awake for some time, they were flirting with each other, and filling one and the other of kisses.

"Bloom?" Daphne said behind the door.

"Oh yes .. Daph?" Bloom said sitting on the bed. She did not mind Sky see her naked.

"Thoren and I'll have a snack, Sky and you come from?" She said.

** BLOOM'S POV **

I did not see her face, but I know my sister is smiling.

"We will, Daph, dont worry!" I said and I heard her footsteps coming from behind the door.

"So my flower, we have snack?" He asked with a smile I could not help but kiss him.

"Come on" I said.

We take a bath together and we went stairs for snack. Then we went to the cinema.

_**DIASPRO'S POV**_

I'm in the cinema waiting to get Chimera. It's been hours I'm waiting for it!

"Diaspro" Chimera said approaching me.

"WHERE WERE YOU? I WAITED TIMES FOR YOU!" I practically yelled at her.

"How long will you wait for me?" She said, I realized that she was scared.

"More or less ... 1 or 2 minutes" I said trying to calculate the exact time.

"Uff! You do sometimes exaggerate!" Chimera said but I ignored it, I pulled her arm and we went to the huge queue.

"Wow, this year we'll be queuing up to see the movie." Chimera said rolling her eyes.

"I'm super excited to see this movie no matter what!" I said smiling.

"Wow, you're a good mood today" she said and I smiled mischievously.

"It's because I already have a plan to make Sky fall in love for me" I said still smiling.

"How?"

"Then I tell you, now I have an idea to get right at the cinema" I said and I left the queue leaving Chimera there. I climbed on top of the counter atendestes.

"WARNING, HERE'S DIASPRO HOLLISTER!" I screamed and cinema were all over my back. I LOVE BEING FAMOUS! I made a sign Chimera to buy tickets while I gave autographs.

It was then that I spotted from afar, my charming prince, Sky. He would see that movie today? WAIT! It is with that redhead ... is that something happened before I enter the detention room? I watched them as well as I was signing autographs. I saw they kissed, wait, they are giving one ... making out in queue at the movies? HE IS ONLY MY! That ridiculous redhead will pay dearly for it! And will pay dearly in front of the whole school! OH HOW I HATE HER! I followed both of them to the movie theater. They were going to see the same movie I'd see.

"Sis! Where were you?" My older sister, Politea, said.

"I was here!" I said sitting on my armchair watching the place from afar.

"Well .. okay, but what you're seeing, I can see that the movie is not" She said sitting next to me.

"She's watching the 'future boyfriend' it" Chimera said.

** NOBODY'S POV**

The movie was pretty cool when the movie ended, Diaspro, Chimera and Politea waited Sky leave the theater. They began to hear his voice.

"So this is B" He said holding Bloom's hands. The girls pulled his arm.

"What ... DIASPRO?" Sky said scared

"Hi! I see you cheating on your future girlfriend!" Diaspro growled holding his collar.

"What is ... POLITEA?" Thoren said scared seeing his ex-girlfriend there.

"Thoren? Daphne is dating you?" Politea said angrily.

"What are you doing here REDHEAD IDIOT!" Diaspro shouted, but before Bloom could answer something, Daphne defended.

"MY SISTER IS NOT A IDIOT! YOU BLONDE OXYGENATED ARE!" Daphne screamed in anger.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SCREAM WITH MY SISTER?" Politea shouted.

* * *

**You guys, this fight continues in the next episode. On Saturday maybe I cant upgrade because it has game here in Brazil and maybe I will. But if I do not, I'll write new episodes. And when you finish the World Cup, I return to the USA. A big hug...get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	7. The rivals have returned

**Chapter 6 - The rivals have returned! **

"I THINK I AM DAPHNE!" Daphne shouted to Politea.

"YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND IN COLLEGE!" Politea said and Bloom, Sky, Chimera and Diaspro were gaping.

"I LOVE DAPHNE!" Thoren shouted.

"THAT BITCH JUST STOLE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, SHE IS NO MORE THAN A FUCKING DIRTY STEALING MEN ONLY FOR HER!" Politea shouted sensing victory in her veins.

Daphne was with glazed eyes. She let a tear drip only on her cheeks. Thoren wrapped his arms around her waist, comforting her.

"Politea, leave us alone!" Thoren said quietly and he, Daphne, Bloom and Sky left the film and they went home. Daphne said nothing in the way. She went upstairs and locked herself in her bedroom, where she wept over her bed.

"Thoren, I talk to her!" Bloom said and he agreed.

She went upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Leave me alone!" Daphne said with a tearful voice.

"Daphne, we can solve this together, you and me, you like to tell me what happened?" Bloom said with a sweet and calm voice.

"No!" Daphne said. Bloom slowly opened the door.

"Daphne ..." Bloom said closing the door.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Daphne shouted angrily.

"Daphne, I understand you" Bloom said sitting on the bed of her sister and she put her hand on Daphne's back.

"Why dont you leave me alone!" Daphne said calming looking at Bloom.

"Because I'm your sister" Bloom said and Daphne sat.

"Now tell me what happened" Bloom said stroking Daphne's cheek, wiping the tears accumulated.

"Well .. it all started in high school when Politea and I were best friends. We broke were not in for anything, even for kids" Daphne said as she took a breath of air before continuing. "And we both know Thoren. Thoren was and still is a true hottie, we both were interested in him. Hence began the rivalry. I loved him, she loved him, but nobody knew who he loved. And when we found out he me loved, she began to have an obsessive hatred for me "Daphne ended up letting tears flow through her eyes.

"Daph is not so ... please! I'll be sad too!" Bloom said hugging her sister.

"I dont have a best friend ... actually, I have no friends" Daphne said moving away from the hug.

"Do you have a best friend yes I" Bloom said and Daphne looked intently into her eyes. Daphne hugged Bloom strongly and Daphne cried on her shoulder. Bloom hugs back. The boys began to get worried.

"I'll see what's going on" Sky said and he climbed the stairs, Thoren followed..

"Bloom? Daphne?" Sky said knocking on Daphne's door. Thoren opened the door and they saw an image that emotional, Daphne and Bloom in a super comfortable hug. They split up when the boys noticed.

"Boys ... Hey!" Daphne said pushing her bangs behind her ear.

"We interrupt something?" Thoren said and they refused.

"We can do something to forget what happened, the incident with Diaspro and ..." Daphne said but was cut off by Bloom.

"Diaspro? DIASPRO? SHE WILL KILL ME! SHE WILL MAKE ME SUFFER IN SCHOOL NOW SHE KNOWS SKY AND I DATED!" Bloo. screamed and started crying. Sky walked up to her and he sat beside her.

"Hey, I'm here, I'll be there" Sky said. Daphne hugged Bloom too.

"I'll always be by your side" Daphne said and everyone smiled.

"Thank you people" Bloom said.

Everyone down to the TV room for them to see something good on TV, but was not spending anything.

"How about playing Monopoli?" Bloom said.

"It may be a good idea!" Daphne said.

"Of course!" Sky said.

"I'm in!" Thoren said.

Bloom went to the shelf and she picked up the game. She opened the box and she dropped the tray.

"Let's see who has the highest score in the data?" Bloom asked.

In this house, starting a board game, is in order of highest number in the data. Sky launched first 5. Thoren was second, 4. Daphne was the third, 6. Bloom was the fourth and was also 6. Daphne and she had to throw the dice again. Bloom launched and gave 5. Daphne launched and gave 3. Bloom Now that would compete with Sky. Sky rolled the dice and gave exactly 4. Bloom played and gave 6. Thoren and is now Sky. . Thoren gave him 2 and Sky 1 The game looked like this: Bloom, Daphne, Thoren and Sky. The game started. Now the game is almost over, if someone rejects the property, Daphne wins. Bloom stopped on a property.

"Would you like to buy?" Daphne said softly with a smile on her face.

"Of course!" Bloom said and saw the value of the board. She withdrew the money and gave the bank, which at one time was Sky.

"I am the richest of the game," he said.

Daphne played. She moved 4 houses. She already had the property. Thoren played, crashed into a vacant property.

"I will not buy" Thoren said and Daphne gave a cry of happiness.

"I WON! I WON!" Daphne said throwing your money game for the rest of the air, causing a shower of money.

'_Wow ... if that money was at least real ..._'

Then everyone decided to go out for dinner. They went to a restaurant.

**_After they returned home ... _**

"Well .. Sky and I need to sleep" Bloom said holding his hand.

"Why? There isn't so late" Daphne said realizing exactly what would happen.

"Because ... we're tired?" Sky answered as a question.

"Well, are you going to have sex right?" Thoren said holding Daphne in his arms.

Sky agreed while Bloom denied. The couple looked at each other and Sky denied and Bloom agreed. They looked at each other again and Thoren and Daphne laughed.

"You are very funny, move! Go 'sleep' " Daphne said and Thoren and she went to the TV room.

Bloom and Sky climbed the stairs and they went to Bloom's bedroom . But they would not do what you are thinking.

"Sky, we need to know what Diaspro can do."

"But she is the darling of all, teachers ... students ... anything against her, she puts the blame on his enemy. "

" I'm going to fix it with Stella and Aisha! "

**Yeah, the episode was short, but you know what time it is here in Brazil? 23:46. I updated to not be a bad author. Thanks to all who read, a big hug...get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	8. Diaspro gets revenge

**Chapter 7 - Diaspro gets revenge! **

Today is Monday. Bloom's parents had returned home from her grandparents' house and the boys were gone. The Bloom's alarm rang.

"Leave me alone!" Bloom moaned, turning to the other side. The alarm rang again.

"ARG! Damn alarm!" Bloom said sitting on the bed. She hit so hard in alarm, it broke.

"Oops!" Bloom said and she got up.

She took a shower and got dressed. She came down to breakfast, and she sat at the table.

"Morning dear" Her mother, Marion said.

"Morning" Bloom replied with a smile.

"How was girls weekend?" Bloom's father and Daphne, Oritel said. The girls looked at each other and began to whisper to one another.

"It was ... good ..." Daphne said with a fake smile, the same smile that Bloom gave.

"Okay, Bloom, you want me to give you a ride to school?" Oritel asked.

"Thanks dad, I'll want yes, bye mom, bye Daphne" Bloom said nodding to the two.

"Bye Bloom!" Daphne and Marion said.

_** At school ...**_

When Bloom entered the school, all students were silent. She was uncomfortable with the silence. Everyone looked at her with disgust and everyone denied and whispered horrible things about her. Bloom kept the stuff in the closet and she walked to Sky's closet.

"Sky, you know what's going on?" Bloom whispered. "I dont know" he whispered back.

"Look, the hottie blonde and dizzy redhead" Diaspro said standing in front of them.

"What now?" Sky said impatiently.

"Sky, this girl took you from me, I cut my wrists because of you!" Diaspro said falsely crying, showing wrists to them.

"Her poor thing, you did all that saw Sky! Started dating Just because this redhead!" Chimera said with a very angry face.

"From now on, you arent longer a popular boy!" Kristal said hugging Diaspro.

"But Sky, when you want to be popular again, just you kiss me" Diaspro said with a wink. She, Chimera and Kristal out scene.

"Sky, if you want ..." Bloom tried to say but Sky the cut with a kiss.

"I cant stay away from you" Sky whispered against her lips.

"You know you're in school right?" She said walking away from him.

"Sorry, this weekend was so good it hurts ... I dont sleep with you" he replied.

"Oh .. Sky" Bloom blushed. The bell rang and everyone went to school.

**_At lunch ... _**

Bloom, Stella and Aisha are sitting at a table, laughing and talking a lot. Until Sky stopped in front of them.

"Can I sit with you?" Sky asked.

"Of course!" Stella said and he sat with them.

After 5 minutes, Sky's best friend, Brandon, appeared in front of the table.

"Brandon?" Sky asked surprised.

"Hi dude! Can I sit with you ... chicks?" Brandon said winking at Stella, she blushed.

"Sure you can" Stella said and Brandon sat beside her.

"Dude, why are you not on the popular table?" Sky asked.

"I dont like that table without my best friend!" Brandon said with a smile.

"You are my bro!" Sky said smiling.

"Awn! Friendship is so beautiful ..." Aisha said and everyone laughed.

"Well .. you know the one who has the talent show every year?" Stella said.

"Talent Show?" Bloom said.

"Yeah, every year the WCD is a talent show, and the winners are entitled to a vacation trip to Disneyland" Aisha said, and Bloom's face lit .

"Sky and I won seven times " Brandon said.

"Wow ... no wonder it Sky plays guitar so good" Bloom said.

"Thanks sweetie" Sky said and they kissed.

"Guys, I just eat lunch, dont make me get sick!" Stella said and everyone laughed

**_ In Bloom's house ... _**

"Mom, Dad, I got!" Bloom shouted.

She rose to the top floor and she took a bath. She descended the stairs, but once you get halfway through, she heard her parents talking.

"But Oritel, Bloom just entered Wetchester Contry Day!" Marion said.

"But in Manhattan also has a Wetchester Contry Day!" Oritel said.

"I dont know if she will accept to move here" Marion said. Bloom was shocked. She descended the stairs.

"Bloom! Dear... How are you?" Oritel said with a fake smile.

"I'm fine" Bloom said.

"Bloom, can I talk to you?" Oritel said.

"Sure Dad ..." Bloom said.

Bloom and he went to his office.

" So... how's school?" Oritel said.

"Well .. I'm ... Hmm .. dating ..." Bloom said and Oritel choked.

"DATING? WHO? WHERE HE LIVES? WHAT IS HE AGE?" Oritel shouted.

"Sky, he's 17 and he lives in 52 Groove Street." Bloom said nervously.

"Hmm .. Groove Street to live in him must be of high social class." Oritel said.

"It is good that you did not go beyond that" Oritel said.

"Hmm .." Bloom said.

"YOU DID?" Oritel screamed in anger.

"Dad .." Bloom said trying to calm him down.

"And if you get pregnant? And if you get sick? And if you ..."

"Dad, I promise you, I'm fine" Bloom said.

"Bloom ... we're moving!"

"What?" Bloom not believe what she was hearing.

"We're moving next week to Manhattan!" Oritel said smiling.

"Manhattan? ... But Father!" Bloom tried to say.

"There is another Wetchester Contry Day, has beautiful boys of your age ..." Oritel said excitedly.

"It's okay dad" Bloom said sadly, she did not want to disappoint her father. She returned to her room. Marion saw her sadness.

"Oritel, she accepted?" Marion said.

"She said it's okay!" Oritel said excitedly.

"Oritel ... when a girl says 'it's okay', it isnt okay!" Marion said.

"So ... no Manhattan? Oritel said.

" ORITEL! " Marion cried.

" Should I talk to her? "Oritel said.

" Yes, she ... you need to know what she wants "Marion said.

* * *

**It was short, yes, Sorry. Thanks to all who read! a big hug...get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	9. The fight

**Chapter 8 - The fight.**

Bloom is very sad to have to move to Manhattan. She did not want to go, now that she knew Sky, Stella, Brandon and Aisha, she will not abandon the WCD, for more than Diaspro bother. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Bloom said. She is drawing her and her friends in the talent show.

"Bloom ..." Daphne said closing the door.

"Oh .. Hey Daph" Bloom said without taking her eyes from the paper.

"Bloom ... I know what you feel" Daphne said walking over to her.

"Daphne, I dont wanna go! But I know how it makes Daddy happy" Bloom said.

"I dont wanna go, I dont want to forget Thoren, but ..." Daphne said but Bloom cut.

"Daphne, you're 19, you already have age to be alone, I do not" Bloom said.

"But if I already have majority, I can take care of a minor" Daphne said smiling.

The sisters' face lit up and looked at each other. They ran down the stairs and stopped in front of their father's office.

They knocked on the door.

"Come in" Marion said. They came and they saw the parents talking.

"Mother ..." Daphne said.

"Father ..." Bloom said.

"Hey girls!" Marion and Oritel said together.

"Well .. you will move to Manhattan right?" Bloom said.

"Fixing, 'we're moving to Manhattan." Oritel said.

"Well .. Dad, I already have my majority, I can stay here, in this house, Bloom living with me?" Daphne said hugging Bloom.

The two sisters looked at parents with puppy dog eyes.

"Daphne, I dont know ... even though your majority, I dont know if you are responsible to take care of Bloom" Oritel said.

"Daphne, I trust you, okay if you live here, but Bloom ... I think it best to go with us" Marion said.

"But mom, I cant live without her!" Daphne said. The sisters were still hug.

"Oritel, what do you think?" Marion said looking at her husband.

"Daphne, we'll pay the light bill, the water, the school of your sister...all, and we'll send you a allowance, but no boys sleeping here" Oritel said and Daphne and Bloom gave a cry of happiness.

"None of the boys?" Daphne and Bloom said together.

"Yeah!" Oritel said.

"How come?" Bloom asked with a smile.

"Bloom ..." Oritel said and Marion laughed.

"What? Look... I can know the because the boys cant sleep here? And if we make a party?" Bloom said walking over to her father.

"Bloom!" Oritel said blushing slightly.

"Dad, I'll never get pregnant without being with my age" Bloom whispered and she hugged her father.

"Daddy, I love you" Bloom said and they hugged.

"The love is so beautiful ... I love the love" Daphne said and Daphne and Marion laughed.

_**A week later ...**_

"Dad... waiting!" Bloom said running to her father, who was already in the car, about to leave.

"What is it dear?" Oritel said.

"You forgot this" Bloom said giving it a watch. The clock was golden, and, ultimately, had a picture of Bloom, with 5 years old, at Oritel's lap.

"Thank you dear, looks good" Oritel said kissing Bloom's hand. And he was gone.

"Bloom! C'mon!" Daphne screamed.

"I'm coming!" Bloom shouted back. Bloom ran to where Daphne is, in their parents' room.

"What?" Blooms said.

"What did we do with the room of our parents?" Daphne asked.

"When the boys come here, we can divide the room, like ... a night you sleep here with Thoren and another night I sleep here with Sky" Bloom said.

"You have great ideas" Daphne said.

"I know!" Bloom said and they laughed.

"How about we make a small party ...?" Daphne said smiling.

"Should I call my friends?" Bloom asked.

"Of course!" Daphne said.

Bloom called Sky, Aisha and Stella. Sky called Brandon and Thoren. Stella took her older sister, Sunny. Aisha also took her older sister, Brianna.

**_30 minutes later ... _**

They were all at the party, Stella and Brandon had their first kiss. Sky and Bloom were laughing and happy. Aisha, Sunny, Brianna, Thoren and Daphne are clowning.

_Until the door slammed ..._

"Who is?" Bloom said lifting Sky's lap and walking to the door.

"Hi damn redhead" Diaspro said.

"Bloom, who's there?" Daphne said.

"Undesirable persons" Bloom said. Everyone walked to Bloom.

"What are you doing here peroxide blonde?" Aisha said with disgust.

"Nobody calls her like that!" Politea said.

"What, are you there? Who else is here?" Daphne said.

"Just me, Politea, Kristal and Chimera" Diaspro said dismissively. Now, everyone is in the front yard of the house.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Stella shouted.

"Brandon?" Chimera said frightened.

"Politea?" Sunny said frightened.

"What was blonde!" Politea growled.

"ENOUGH!" Thoren shouted.

"Go away, now!" Brandon said.

"Not before Brandon tells me what makes it dirty blonde!" Chimera said.

"DONT CALL HER SO!" Sunny shouted.

"IT'S MY MOUTH, I CALL HER HOW I WANT!" Chimera shouted.

"Girls, I'm here to get my baby back!" Diaspro said.

"Your baby?" Bloom asked a little confused.

"It's my baby. Would not you know that it is written 'injured' in your forehead" Diaspro said.

"Who's your baby?" Aisha said.

"Who could it be?" Diaspro said looking Sky.

"I'm not your baby." Sky said.

"You're yes! You're the only!" Diaspro said loudly.

"I AM NOT, I AM ONLY THE BLOOM!" Sky shouted.

"Are you the baby of her?" Diaspro said.

"THE ONLY THAT CAN BE YOUR IS ME!" Diaspro shouted.

"BLOOM IS MY GIRLFRIEND" Sky shouted.

"BUT THINK AT ALL WHAT I CAN DO FOR YOU!" Diaspro said with tearful voice.

"How'd they find out my address?" Bloom asked after a while without speaking.

"She's a dumb redhead!" Kristal said.

"How is it?" Bloom said angrily.

"Like ... you really think we'll tell you how we found your house?" Politea said laughing.

Daphne got angry too and she walked Politea. She hit her face.

* * *

**This fight continues in the next episode. Guys, I finished Medicine of Love. And I created the story called Bloom's Box, a mixture of mythologies. And I'm back to the USA. Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	10. Future, We make Love

"How dare you hit me?" Politea said slowly putting her hand on her cheek where Daphne hit.

"Daphne ... are you okay?" Thoren said slowly.

Politea growled and she attacked Daphne. The two girls fell on the floor, pulling their hair, slapping the face and breasts, kicking.

"GIRLS, STOP!" Bloom screamed in horror. She tried to separate the girls, but Sky prevented.

"You'll get hurt" He said grabbing her wrist.

"But I cant let my sister like that!" She said.

"Boys?" Sunny said.

"Okay" Brandon, Sky and Thoren said together. They began to separate and Daphne Politea.

"GO AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!" Daphne screamed.

Politea, diaspro, Chimera and Kristal left.

"Oh, Daphne, are you okay?" Brianna said holding her shoulders.

"I am,'m just a headache" Daphne said entering the house. Everyone followed.

"You want something to drink?" Bloom said stroking the hair of her sister.

"Thank you" Daphne replied. Bloom went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

"Here" Bloom gave the glass to her sister.

"Thank you" Daphne said.

"What do we do? Diaspro will certainly tell it to school!" Aisha said sitting on the sofa.

"Well we could do a video ... a website ..." Stella said thinking about something.

"A WebShow do you mean?" Sky corrected.

"Yeah, talk about what people want! What they want!" Stella said.

"We can make it to my parents' room" Bloom said.

"Wait! Stella as you thought it was the subject we were talking about had nothing to do?" Aisha said and everyone turned their attention to what Stella was thinking.

"It's because it was always my dream to be a superstar!" Stella said jumping with excitement.

"So ... who's going to write?" Brandon said and everyone looked at him.

"You have a great camera, and you are the chief of the school newspaper for your great ability to shoot!" Stella said and he agreed.

"Sky, you could do the songs" Stella said and he smiled.

"And Bloom Aisha and as you are my best friends, you can have the program with me!" Stella and she said, Bloom and Aisha hug.

"But how will you write in the room of our fathers?" Daphne said.

"We sell the furniture, with the money we bought a TV, paint and a good decoration" Bloom said.

"And that day we'll record the first episode?" Aisha asked.

"Hmm .. tomorrow!" Stella said, and everyone agreed.

**_The next day ... 1 minute to start the program ... _**

"Oh My God" Stella panted.

"Stella is quiet!" Bloom said.

"And 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ..." Brandon said.

"Hey guys! I'm Stella!"

"I'm Aisha!"

"I'm Bloom"

"And together we form the Crazy Ideas!"

**_ A few hours later ... _**

"It was amazing! Everyone liked it!" Stella said shocked.

"We're going to be famous?" Aisha asked with a smile.

"WE GO!" Stella shouted.

"Guys! Dinner time!" Daphne screamed.

Brandon, Sky, Bloom, Stella and Aisha went to the dining room.

"EEHH! SPAGHETTI WITH MEATBALLS!" Bloom yelled and everyone laughed.

"Do you even like spaghetti with meatballs!" Sky said.

"Yes, because I like" Bloom said with angry face, but she could not stand laugh at herself.

_**On Monday ...**_

When Bloom arrived at school, everyone started getting around it.

"Excuse me" She said trying to pass through the crowd.

She went to her locked. She kept the books. She tried to go to Sky's locked, but was interrupted by Diaspro.

"HOW DARE YOU TO CHALLENGE MY SUCCESS?" Diaspro yelled at her. Diaspro felt two strong arms away her from Bloom.

"Sky?" Diaspro said.

"Stay away from her!" Sky ordered and he dropped Diaspro.

"I know you dont really love her Sky! I know you got to stick with it because I wanted to be less popular, and you have no interest in her!" Diaspro said with a smile showing her victory.

"It is true Sky?" Bloom said with tears in her eyes.

"Bloom ... at first I wanted to be less popular, but then I fell for you" Sky said it was too late.

Bloom ran as fast as possible. She went into the bathroom and she locked herself in a cabin. Sky ran as fast as possible. He could not get into the ladies room. He waited until the bell rang and everyone entered the room. He went into the ladies room and he locked the door. He heard someone sobbing and crying. He went to the cabin and knocked.

"Bloom, please ... let me explain!" Sky said.

"No. You dont want to know me!" Bloom Shouted.

"Bloom, your name already calms my heart, your lips are tempting for anyone, your beauty is unique in this world, you stole my heart, my heart beats for you ... I need you" Sky said and looked at the floor sadly. Bloom slowly opened the door.

"No one ever said these things to me" she said. She put her hand on his chin so he could look at her.

"I love you Bloom" Sky said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Sky" She said and they kissed.

He asked to come in her mouth and she gladly accepted. He grabbed her and put her on the edge of the marble sink. Snogging became deeper and began to open a little coat, leaving only her shirt. He ran his hand under her blouse, he got a massage with her breasts.

"Sky ..." Bloom groaned slightly as he felt his hands loosen her bra. He started kissing her neck and licking it too.

"Sky ... more!" Bloom groaned again.

"Bloom, we stopped to here after school, we can go ..." Sky said.

"My house" Bloom completed kissing his cheek.

It sent shivers of pleasure at Sky's spines.

"We have to go back to class" He said.

"We cant seem to get there now, they will suspect anything" Bloom said.

"We expect the second time?" Sky said.

"Yes" she said and they kissed.

* * *

**This episode is here, thank you to everyone who read, a big hug ... get well**

**Annie... :)**


	11. Talent show

**Chapter 11 - The talent show.**

Bloom and Sky are a deep making out with its Almost ... leaving for ... you know. They heard the bell rings, ie, the chemistry class.

"Sky ... we ... we ... we ... go ..." Bloom said between kisses.

"Okay. Glad you. You are my partner in chemistry" he said winking.

Bloom blushed. They packed and she unlocked the bathroom door. He slipped out. She also. They went to chemistry class.

"Students, today in class we will not use any experiments. We will make an oral test" Teacher Palladium said.

"Oral... test?" Diaspro swallowed.

"Yes miss Hollister" Palladium said.

"She hates it" Stella, who is behind me whispered.

"Miss Sunny, can I continue my class?" Palladium said angrily.

"Of course sir Palladium excuse me" Stella said.

The teacher began the test. Sky and Bloom are good at chemistry, so the questions were not necessary for them. Sky put his hand under the table and patted Bloom's magnificent thighs.

"Sky ... no!" Bloom whispered.

"Shhh" he whispered back. He pushed her panties with his fingers and his finger went inside her.

"Hmm .." Bloom sighed with pleasure, without anyone noticing the room.

**_At lunchtime ..._**

Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon and Aisha sat on the table, forever. They are laughing ... flirting ... talking.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS OF CAFETERIA, TODAY STARTS TESTING OF SCHOOL TALENT SHOW. AFTER SCHOOL, GO TO THE AUDITORIUM" The director's voice through the speaker ran the cafeteria.

"Talent Show? EEEHHH" Stella said with a short cry of joy.

"What did we do in the talent show?" Aisha asked.

"How about ... a band?" Bloom said with a smile.

"NO! We have Crazy Ideas, we always have crazy ideas!" Stella said.

"But Stella, we never let Bloom have an idea! And besides, it's her first year in the WCD" Brandon said.

"You aren't helping Brandon!" Stella growled.

"Stella, Bloom can be new and may have new ideas!" Aisha said trying to calm Stella.

"It's okay Stell, you can decide" Bloom said not wanting to end her friendship with Stella.

"Look! She let me choose" Stella said in victory.

"STELLA!" Aisha, Brandon and Sky said together.

"What is personal!" Stella said.

"Stella, you think only of yourself and not what we think." Aisha said.

"Maybe you should not be part of the group!" Stella said as she left the table.

"Now we're four" Sky said dropping his knife and fork it over your pan.

"Well .. what do we do then B?" Aisha asked.

"How about ... a band ... comedy?" Bloom said rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Wow That was perfect!" Aisha said smiling.

**_After class... in the auditorium ..._**

"Okay students! Everyone feel in armchairs" The deputy director Faragonda said.

"Who is she?" Bloosms whispered to Sky.

"She is the deputy director, but everyone likes her better than Phil." Sky whispered back.

"So students, you know that every year we do the talent show WCD. This year will have to do with music." Faragonda said smiling.

"Music?" Stella murmured dry.

"Stella, if you still want to join the group ..." Bloom said turning back.

"Okay B, sorry for being spoiled" Stella said smiling.

"Apology accepted" Bloom replied.

When the meeting ended, Sky took Bloom to her home. But he still got a bit with her in her room. They are half-naked, making a long making out

"Bloom?" Daphne knocked. She and Sky parted. Bloom hid Sky in her bathroom.

"Come Daphne" Bloom said and Daphne opened the door.

"For the bed is such a mess and why are you half naked?" Daphne asked.

"Err ... I just got home and I'm ... undressing me ... I bathe" Bloom said with difficulty.

"But why the bed is such a mess?" Daphne said.

"Because ... I fell and rolled rolled me and now it was a mess." Bloom said lying in bed and turning to and fro. Daphne laughed.

"I know Sky is in the bathroom, I heard moans" Daphne said laughing.

"DAPHNE!" Bloom screamed and blushed.

"I'll leave you alone!" Daphne said leaving the room.

"Sky ..." Bloom said and Sky left the bathroom.

"Where were we?" Sky whispered near Bloom's ear.

"I think here" she said and they kissed. Sky took off her bra, her panties and he also stripped off his underwear.

"Here" she said giving him a condom. The kiss deepened more and more ...

**_Downstairs with Daphne ... _**

Daphne heard the door slam.

"Come in!" She said. But the person did not enter. Daphne opened the door and saw Thoren with flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other.

"Awn Thoren ...!" Daphne said jumping into his arms.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you more" Thoren said they kissed. Thoren and Daphne entered the house.

He placed the box on the kitchen counter and the flowers in a jug. Daphne and Thoren kissed wild and he led her to the sofa. They fell on the couch and things happened.

* * *

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	12. End Chapter

**Final Chapter - The show must go on! **

Today is the day of the talent show. The small group will sing a perfect song made by Bloom.

Bloom, Stella and Aisha wearing clothes show **(3st movie - mystery of the dep concert)**. Sky wearing a leather jacket, gray jeans, a black shirt with the phrase 'I 3 crazy' and black AllStar Converse. Brandon wears a leather jacket, black jeans, a gray shirt of Guns'n'Roses and AllStar Converse symbol white.

Everyone are having lunch in a French restaurant near the school. They are nervous. At a table not too distant Diaspro, Krystal and Chimera are watching the group lunch.

"I will avenge myself that redhead today! And it will be a nice revenge!" Diaspro said with a smirk.

"So ... Diaspro, You will even sing 'Let's be friends?' " Chimera said taking another bite of her steak with pumpkin sauce.

"I will! I go and no one will stop me!" Diaspro said determined. She drinks her juice.

"Diaspro, I knew Politea coming today to take revenge on Daphne" Krystal said curiously.

"My sister is in Paris, she does not come to the talent show!" Diaspro said.

'**_s Showtime ... _**

The auditorium is full. All participants are nervous. Diaspro's group is in a dressing room, close backstage Bloom's group, who is nervous. When Bloom entered the dressing room with the rest of the group, she saw a note next to her purse to.

"What is it?" She said taking the note.

It said: '_Hello friends, I'm Daphne. I came here but you were not here. Go to the shed V17 behind the auditorium to meet me!_ '

"Well .. it's kinda weird Daphne want to find us in the shed, but I have to go, she's my sister!" Bloom said.

"We will go with you" The rest of the group replied.

They went to the shed. Sky opened a door that was there and turned on the light. Everybody came, but nobody met Daphne. Suddenly, the door closed and locked without anyone having touched.

"What was that?" Stella said with fear.

"It seems that stupids fell into my trap!" They heard from outside the counter, Diaspro say and some laughs.

"DIASPRO! UNLOCK U.S. NOW!" Aisha screamed trying to open the door but could not.

"Say good bye to the talent show, suckers! Unless Sky want to date me!" Diaspro said more sternly.

"DIASPRO, WHAT YOU NOT UNDERSTAND I LOVE BLOOM! SHE ONLY! AND NOBODY ELSE!" Sky shouted angrily.

"So good luck trying to get out from a balcony under 6 degrees Celsius!" Diaspro said and she turned away from the door.

"She said 6 degrees Celsius?" Bloom said shaking a little cold. Sky removed his jacket and covered her.

"Thanks" said Bloom smiling.

"We need to find a way out of here before the show started!" Brandon said rubbing his chin.

"Wait ... my phone! I can call Daphne who is in the audience!" Bloom said, and she pulled her iPhone from her pocket.

"Oh no ... It is low on battery!" Bloom said sadly.

"Okay. Such amount is the right time to call!" Stella said and Bloom called Daphne. She heard a male voice answers, Thoren.

"THOREN, HELP U.S.!" Bloom cried on the phone

. "What, Where are you?" He said scared.

"In a counter behind the auditorium, in the shed V17!" Bloom said quickly, making Thoren not understand anything.

"What?" He said confused.

"BEHIND THE BALCONY OF AUDITORIUM, THE SHED V. ..." She said but the iPhone just the battery.

"DAMN!" She cried.

"What now?" Aisha said shivering.

"Well, looks like we'll miss the talent show and we will also freeze to death" Sky said wrapping his arms at Bloom's waist.

"I never thought my order was like that!" Bloom said and she hugged Sky, crying on his shoulder.

"Bloom? Girls? Are you there?" They heard Daphne say.

"Daphne?" Bloom said stopping crying and she ran to the door.

"Bloom!" Daphne said happily.

"Get us out of here!" Bloom cried and Daphne unlocked the door.

"Thank you Daphne!" Bloom said and hug Daphne.

"Now we have a talent show to win!" Bloom said smiling determined.

They saw Diaspro sing on stage with Krystal and Chimera behind her. When they finished singing, it was the turn of the group. They climbed the small ladder stage. But for a second, the stomach froze at the sight of all the audience. Bloom took courage and was singing.

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring

As we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever

But let's get in this truck

Singing, here's to never growing up

Call up all of our friends

Go hard this weekend

For no damn reason

I do not think we'll ever change

Meet you at the spot

Half past ten o'clock

We do not ever stop

And we're never gonna change

Say

Will not you say forever stay

If you stay forever, hey

We can stay forever young

Radiohead singing at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring

As we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever

But let's get in this truck

Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street yelling kiss my ass

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh woah, oh woah

Here's to never growing up

Oh woah, oh woah

Here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars

Dance on every bar

This is who we are

I do not think we'll ever change

They say just grow up

But They Do not know us

We do not give a fuck

And we're never gonna change

Say

Will not you say forever stay

If you stay forever, hey

We can stay forever young

Radiohead singing at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring

As we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever

But let's get in this truck

Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street yelling kiss my ass

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh woah, oh woah

Here's to never growing up

Oh woah, oh woah

Here's to never growing up

Say

Will not you say forever stay

If you stay forever, hey

We can stay forever young

Radiohead singing at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring

As we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever

But let's get in this truck

Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street yelling kiss my ass

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh woah, oh woah

Here's to never growing up

Oh woah, oh woah

Here's to never growing up

Oh woah, oh woah

Here's to never growing up

Oh woah, oh woah

Here's to never growing up " Bloom finished singing recovering a little breathless.

" Thank you, thank you! "Bloom said into the microphone. Diaspro looked through the curtains of the stage, furiously.

Now, all participants made a queue to see who won.

"And the winner is ..." The principal Phill said.

"Diaspro and jewels!" the principal said and everyone cheered.

The Bloom's group was disappointed. Principal Phill went to them.

"Listen, you were better than them but not only won because they wrote 'Idk' as the name of the band " Phill said.

" Wait ... but ... what if 'Idk' was the band's name? "Aisha said thoughtfully.

's group came up with an idea.

"The band's name is 'Idk!'" Sky said.

"Well then ..." The principal walked to the microphone again.

"Guys, we had an error here. Who won the talent show, is... Idk "the Principal said and Bloom's group took the stage. Everybody applauded. Besides, everyone in the auditorium stood still applauding.

The Bloom's group smiled and picked up the prize .

"We dont know who we are, I dont know" Bloom said smiling and Sky, Bloom, Stella, Aisha and Brandon lifted the trophy to the winner of the self.

** End of story! Please read my new story Can't Live Without You. Thanks to everyone who read, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


End file.
